


Love2: May I have this dance?

by MiMini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMini/pseuds/MiMini
Summary: AsterxOC One Shot. Aster meets Pegasus' newest Pro League Duelist at a party.





	Love2: May I have this dance?

**May I have this dance?**

 

Pegasus was hosting a grand after-show party, wanting to celebrate the official debut of his newest discovery.

I must admit, she was not half bad, considering today was her first duel as a pro. Although, unlike myself, she still lacks finesse and experience. However, over time she _may_ prove to be someone worthy of my time – someone I can’t beat in less than three moves. But of course, it is still much too early for her to take on a duelist of my caliber.

Watching her and her exclusive sponsor – which was Pegasus himself – networking with the elite of the dueling world, I took another sip of my non-alcoholic drink. Well, more like Pegasus was networking while this Alice was trying not to let anyone notice how nervous and intimidated she genuinely was. She was failing – badly. It was clear that she was not used to be in company with such big names. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost, after all Pegasus was there and he didn’t even try to hide how smitten he actually was with her.

I turned away from them to mingle with the others – I have to work on my own connections.

* * *

Exhausted, I made my way to the table with the refreshments and took one glass. Even though I’m a charming and eloquent individual, I’m not too keen on socializing with others just in order to make superficial relationships. But the whole point of those extravagant and excessive parties is precisely that.

How tiring.

Observing the crowd, I spotted a lonely figure near the window, her eyes anxiously wandering around. It was Alice and surprisingly, Pegasus was not in sight. She looked so lost and helpless that this time, I took pity on her. I swiftly reached for another drink – a non-alcoholic, because I believe she’s also still a minor – and gracefully walked over to her.

She started fidgeting even more, after realizing that I was pacing straight towards her. Seriously, what was wrong with her? It was not like she was nervous because I, the great Aster Phoenix, was about to interact with her - but rather I, a human being, was about to interact with her.

“It’s a lovely evening today, isn’t it?” I started with simple small-talk, while offering her the beverage I brought with me.

Hesitantly, she took it with both hands - careful not to accidentally brush _my_ hand – and nodded slightly. “Yes... it’s nice… I guess.” Her soft voice responded, but still avoiding eye contact. 

“Let me introduce myself: I am Aster Phoenix, a Pro League Duelist. But surely, you’ve already heard about me.” I said confidently.

“Yes, of course… Aster Phoenix… child prodigy… pro duelist… pro athlete… all that at the tender age of 16. That’s… incredible.” She muttered, more to herself. “My name is Alice… Alice Hawthorne. A new duelist… of the Pro League.”

I could tell, she has chosen her words carefully. Not introducing herself as a pro duelist - yet.

“It’s my pleasure – Alice.” I gently took a hold of her right hand and lightly pressed my lips on her knuckles.

The reaction was as expected: She blushed immediately, taken aback by my daring – but nonetheless chivalric – move. I smirked. In the background, I could hear classical music being played by a chamber orchestra.

“May I have this dance?”

Without waiting for an answer, I nonchalantly placed our drinks on a tray of a waiter, who just passed by, and boldly pulled her towards the center. Gently, I placed my right hand on her blade bone and with the other I held up her right hand. Then I just moved to the ¾ time. Alice had no other choice but to follow my lead – and I was pleasantly surprised, because it turned out that she knew how to dance the Waltz.

“Tell me Alice, how old are you?” I inquired, not caring that we were the only ones who are dancing. Because for all I could tell, we were the objects of envy – young, graceful, talented and not caring what the world thought of us.

“Ah… 18…” She answered, her cheeks still slightly crimson-colored.

I was genuinely confused. She was the same age as Zane, but still appeared to be so much younger. Perhaps it was because Zane was truly sophisticated – more than normal people his age was – or because she lacks the assertiveness of an adult. Or maybe both. Point was, she literally let herself being dragged around by me, a 16-year-old kid. At least Zane would have the guts to resist – not that I would _ever_ pull him out to a ballroom dance. What a weird image.

The sounds of violin bows dancing on strings and cellos producing dark heartbeats were resonating through the hall. Honestly, I was enjoying myself. I greatly appreciated classical music and at the moment I felt like dancing the night away. I wasn’t fond of close contact, but now it was oddly appealing to me.

The piece came to a crescendo, so I twirled her around one more time and finished it by dipping her close to the ground – catching her off guard. Realizing that the only thing that stopped her from falling was my arm, her hands instinctively tightening their grip on my hand and shoulder.

I remained in that position to take in what was presented before me. Alice was blushing madly, her silky locks cascading to the ground and the golden tips barely touching the floor. Her eyes were widened from surprise and she looked helplessly at me – looking directly into my eyes for the first time. She was completely defenseless, vulnerable – completely at my mercy. I have to admit, I liked that. Smirking, I let go of her hand, thus lessening her stability. Squirming, her eyes widened even more in fear.

But soon enough, I pulled her back up.

* * *

Unbeknownst to me, a rather eccentric man was watching us the whole time, smirking to himself.


End file.
